


Separated by the Seas

by CharleighA



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-Parenting, Doctor Sasuke, Duke University, I have a thing for doctors apparently, M/M, Poor Naruto doesn’t know what to do, Rating will change to E, Slight Gaara and Naruto but it doesn’t last long, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, well kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharleighA/pseuds/CharleighA
Summary: Naruto is a foxy science teacher with a small child. Sasuke is a determined Doctor straight out of medical school. When Sasuke moves back home to do his Residency, his friend shows him Naruto's Facebook page. What he finds will change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Uzamaki Naruto tended to be a fairly busy guy. Between teaching full time, paying bills as best he could, maintaining a somewhat romantic relationship, and raising a six year old- he didn't have much time for himself. His job at the local high school as a Biology teacher got him through most month's financially, and his son Yukio always found ways to keep him busy. He loved his life, though, no matter how chaotic it could be. He had a house and a safe car…he got to take Yuki on vacations and spend all his time off with him. He had it pretty good by most people's standards. Yeah, he had seen some rough times in life. Like raising a baby on his own, or trying to explain to his son why he only had one parent. Plus, finding a house on a limited income proved to be somewhat difficult. But he did it, and he did it all alone.

It was the last period of school before a four day weekend and his students were getting antsy. He could hear the rustling of papers and shifting in seats behind him as he went over a simple chemistry equation on the white board. At this point he was running on steam and didn't care if his kids were even listening anymore. He wasn't the type of teacher that had a power issue nor a teacher that cared to assign homework on the weeks. He snuck a look at the clock that rested above his head and mentally sighed, 30 more minutes…

"Okay," the blonde said abruptly, "how about we spend the last thirty minutes doing study group?" He gave a crooked smile knowing that doing over any new material at this point was wasted time and effort on his part. The class cheered and started moving their desks together almost immediately. The blonde knew there would be no studying but he figured it would save him what little sanity he may have left not to waste his breath. While the class moved their seats for the unofficial social hour, Naruto moved to his own desk and pulled out a stack of papers from the previous period and started grading them lazily. He was ready for the weekend almost as much as the kids were. He had absolutely nothing big planned for once and Yuki still had daycare Friday and Monday so he had two days to himself to get stuff done.

He had plenty of errands to do, though. First was grocery shopping, then he had to paint Yuki's bathroom on Friday. Monday was a free day to grade papers and do miscellaneous projects around the house. The weekend he would probably take his son to the zoo and maybe Sunday they could swing a trip to the beach for the day. It was the tail end of summer and he wanted to enjoy the few sunny days they had left. He got half way through grading and was tired of the chatter and giggling coming from his students.

"Alright guys," the older man started after a glance at the clock, "You're all free to go. Have a safe weekend. Class commences on Tuesday with chapter 11. Read up if you get a chance." He finished with a smile knowing that wouldn't happen. The students placed their desks back sloppily and ran out, almost trampling each other. Naruto could see one or two other classes had gotten out early as well. He continued to grade papers for a while, milking every second he could before Yuki had to leave daycare. He really needed to straighten up his classroom but didn't feel like bothering with it. It could wait until Tuesday. Finally he knew it was time and packed up his stuff gruffly before turning out the lights and shutting the door behind himself as he left for the weekend.  
_____________________________________________

Naruto pulled into Happy Camper and took out his phone. The sun was sinking below the horizon, making the sky a bright orange that faded into darkness. Right on time, he mused and got out of his car quickly. He grabbed his checkbook, closing his door and making a b-line for the entrance. He had used Happy Camper with Yuki since the boy was less than a year old and the employees knew him well. Now they just kept him after school until Naruto could pick him up. By the time he made it through the front door, Yuki was already packed up and ready to go. Naruto smiled as he looked at his adorable son. His ebony hair dirty from a day's worth of playing and his dark eyes looked somewhat droopy with exhaustion.

"Hey Yuki-chan, how was your day?" The blonde asked his son, giving him a tight squeeze. The little boy flashed a big Uzamaki smile at his dad and commenced to tell him about all the fun things he did in the sandbox with his buddies after lunch. Naruto handed the light haired daycare keeper his weekly payment and waved goodbye as he listened not so intently to Yuki's daily horse story.

"-And I got my hand through enough to touch her nose!" he exclaimed, jumping excitedly. Naruto had been hearing about the horse pasture behind the privacy fence of the daycare for over a year now. All he really knew was that his son had been trying to touch one of the horses to no avail. He patted his son's head and laughed, hoisting him up into his booster seat.

"Sounds like an eventful day," He said as he buckled the little boy in skillfully. His son nodded triumphantly. "Have you thought about what you would like for dinner?" Yuki smirked, making Naruto's heart flutter. He looked so much like his dad sometimes he thought sadly, but didn't let his demeanor fall.

"Of course, dad, tacos!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the air excitedly. Naruto deadpanned, tacos again..?

"Erm, okay Yuki-chan..." he exasperatedly said, closing the door to his Optima quickly and jumping into the driver's seat. "Let me know if you change your mind, though, we just had taco's the night before last." He added, though he didn't think he would have any luck swaying the boy. Naruto started backing up slowly.

"Daddy…" The little raven haired boy asked. Naruto looked at him through his rearview mirror. The little boy smiled softly at him. "I love you." He finished making the blondes heart flutter for a second time.

"I love you, too, buddy. You're my number one,” He winked at his son and finished backing up. Naruto smiled to himself, thinking that sometimes the worst heartbreaks in life brought the most beautiful things.

_____________________________________________

“Thanks for dinner, Daddy!” Yukio called from over his shoulder as he bounded up the stairs. Naruto smiled as he finished cleaning up the pieces of taco shell and cheese from the table. 

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” he called back. His son was supposed to go up and wash his face, brush his teeth, and get his pajamas on...but he knew all too well that wasn’t going to happen so easily. He finished rinsing off dishes and put them in the dishwasher before heading to the stairs to get Yukio on track. 

Surprisingly, his son was indeed washing his face when Naruto arrived. The older man leaned against the doorframe and smiled at his baby as he rinsed his hands and gave a toothy smile. “All done!” He said before jumping down from his stool. 

“No sir,” Naruto said, catching his arm as he ran by, “let me see those teeth.” 

Yukio pouted before opening his mouth for Naruto to examine. The last thing he wanted was for his son to have cavities at his next dental checkup. The older man nodded and let Yukio go. The boy ran off while he could to get into his Paw Patrol pajamas. Naruto grabbed a book from the shelve and sat at the edge of his sons bed. 

“Tonight we are going to read ‘Go, Dog, Go!” Naruto said, knowing it was his sons favorite. Yukio cheered and settled down onto the bed and listen to his dad read. He would comment on every picture and they discussed each page. Soon, though, they had finished. 

“Love you, buddy,” the blonde said as he dimmed the lights and tucked his son in. The boy hummed softly and yawned. 

“Love you, too, daddy,” Yukio replied softly, “I’ll see you in the morning?” 

“I’ll always be here when you wake up, baby,” Naruto assured his son like he did every night, “Good night.” 

“G’Night,” his son muttered and was snoring by the time his dad shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this on FF.Net like...god, years ago. I figured I liked it so I would post it here. I only posted two chapters so I’ll post the second one soon and then go from there. 
> 
> These two are my OTP and I can’t wait to see where they take us! 
> 
> Comment down below and let me know if you would like this to be revised as an **Omega-verse** fic. I’ve been seriously considering it but I want your opinions!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was only two weeks into his residency at Konaha Medical Center and he was already emotionally and physically exhausted. He had spent the last 7 years of his schooling preparing for the challenges and hardships of being a Medical Doctor. Yet so far all he had seen was busted elbows, scraped knees, and overly flirtatious nurses. He sighed as he hung his lab coat in his locker and closed the door a little harder than necessary.

At least he had tomorrow off and his buddy Suigestsu had invited him over for a couple beers after work. He sat on the bench in front of his dull gray locker and frowned at his feet. He wasn't sure he was up to going out tonight but he hadn't had an alcoholic drink since his 21st birthday and it was desperately needed. Plus is whited haired friend said he had something of interest to show the Uchiha, and though Sasuke wasn't one for things of 'interest', well, he was intrigued what the secret was. He stood up abruptly and pulled his dark jacket over his shoulders and made for the door. Silently, he braced himself for impact. Outside the locker room stood a group of nurses leaving the day shift at the same time as him. He tried to push through as quickly as possible.

"Sasuke," one nurse said, having obviously having waited for him, "what are your plans tonight? Wanna get a drink?" she asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear and walking to keep up with his pace. The horde of woman followed behind them waiting for his answer. He didn't make eye contact, he just kept walking. Several seconds passed with no reply from him. The crowd of nurses slowed behind him, and the blonde girl fell behind with them. Finally, he thought, they were starting to get his drift.

The raven was almost at the door before he was stopped in his tracks by a pink haired nightmare. Sakura was coming. She was a physician's assistant that magically always seemed to make herself present wherever he was. She was different from the rest of the woman, though, as she was the right hand of the hospital supervisor, Tsunade. One misstep and she could make his life a living hell.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled making him cringe. He wasn't even 10 feet from the door. He had almost made it.

"Sakura- san." He replied simply as she made her way to his side, getting a little close for his comfort.

"Have any fun plans this weekend?" the pinkette asked not so innocently. The raven mentally sighed knowing where this was going.

"Yes, actually," he stated, "Im having drinks with a friend tonight." By now there were standing at the front door. Sasuke could feel cool fall air seeping in from outside.

"Oh…" she said, obviously disappointed by his answer. "A girl?" she asked finally.

"No," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

She sighed in relief, grabbing his hand. Her touch was cold on his hot skin. He snatched his hand away and sighed.

"Well, maybe you would be interested in going out tomorrow night?" She asked, blushing for show. He raven frowned.

"No," He said awkwardly, turning away, "I'm going out tonight then I'm meeting my real estate agent tomorrow."

"So you're buying a house?" She questioned happily. He shrugged.

"I've been thinking about it." He answered honestly. By now he was facing the door and looking at her reflection. She didn't take the hint.

"Well," she started, blushing again, "If you're ever looking for a roommate I'm available. I've been trying to get out of that apartment for months now." Sasuke frowned and mumbled an okay before stepping into the brisk winter air.  
_____________________________________________

Sasuke pulled up to a vaguely familiar apartment complex. He had been there several times before he whisked off to Medical School in the US, but not enough times that he easily found it after all this time. His friend had lived in this apartment complex for too long Sasuke thought. This was the same dump he rented when he was a poor college student. He knew Suigetsu had been out of school for several years and had a great job now as an accountant at Uchiha Corp. Itachi always did like his annoying friend. The raven pulled out his phone and scrolled through his texts until he found his friend's apartment number before getting out of his car. The noted the complex was somewhat shady and wasn't looking to wander around too much.

Next time Suigetsu would come to his apartment the raven vowed. He made his way up some stairs that were surprisingly well lit and found the apartment on the third floor. He knocked lightly. After several seconds he was met by a familiar face. And quickly his personal space was invaded.

"Sasuke!" the white haired man yelled, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha without notice. Sasuke tensed immediately, making his friend pull back and scratch his head apologetically. He stepped aside, inviting the Uchiha in. The apartment was still dumpy but furnished decently with a nice couch and a kitchen table with all its chairs. His kitchen had an oven and a microwave along with a fridge and freezer. Not stainless but also not dirty and old. He sat on the couch and agreed to take beer from his friend. The TV was already on playing baseball. Suigetsu sank in the couch beside him and started flipping through channels aimlessly.

"So, how is life as a Doctor?" the white haired man teased. Sasuke shrugged, not really having an answer. Being a doctor wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but he didn't want to say that. He had left everything behind on a whim for this life. 

"How was America?" he asked, taking a different approach to the Uchiha. Sasuke thought back on his last six years in North Carolina.

"The people are nice enough." He stated simply. Suigetsu snorted in response. 

"That's all?!" He exclaimed. "You spend years studying at one of the world's best medical schools and all you got is that the people are nice?" The raven looked at him and frowned.

"It's not like that…I was just focused." He said, taking a swig of beer. Suigetsu gave him a knowing look. His friend sighed, leaning back.

"I know, man, I was focused too. How else would I get my degree? But Karin and I made it together because we love each other." Sasuke frowned because he knew what this was about. It was because he had left Naruto behind for this and he didn’t even seem to enjoy it.

"Hn." Was the only answer he come up with, the conversation was taking a turn in a direction he wasn't ready to face.

"Are you happy?" Suigetsu asked, casting a concerned glance in Sasuke's direction.

"Yes," the raven answered honestly, "I mean, I would have taken him with me if he would have come."

"I know, man." His friend replied, finishing off his beer. The raven finished right behind him and Suigetsu got them their second round. He decided to leave that conversation alone for now. For Sasuke it had stayed a sore subject, even all these years later. 

After a couple more beers Sasuke was feeling chattier and they were discussing Karin and Suigetsu's impending engagement. The white haired man had already bought the ring.

"I hope she says yes," Sasuke snickered, punching his friends arm playfully. The other man laughed back, but more at Sasuke's unusual behavior than the teasing.

"Man, you are so drunk," he laughed, handing Sasuke another beer. The raven took it gingerly.

"Beer has always had a special place in my heart. Not to mention I have only had like two. Ever." He leaned back on the couch and knocked the beverage back. Suigetsu knew the raven would be staying at his house tonight for sure. He let Sasuke watch TV for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Sasuke, there is something I want you to see." He said getting out his phone. Sasuke cast him a somewhat curious glance. "I know you and Naruto didn't end things well…but I think you should see this." The ravens face twisted into a scowl. He did not want to talk about Naruto. The man had denied him. He had told Sasuke he would rather die than move to America with Sasuke to follow his dreams. Even after dating for 3 years. Suigetsu started speaking again, bringing back the ravens attention.

"He deleted his Facebook after you left but made one about a month ago. I saw him as a suggested friend so I added him. Of course he didn’t accept but I did notice this...he posted a picture I think you need to see." he handed Sasuke his phone. The raven starred at a picture of his ex-lover. His blonde hair had grown out. He looked like his dad, Sasuke thought. It must have been summer because Naruto looked tan. He was smiling his usual goofy smile that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. He was still just as beautiful as he had been almost a decade ago. The raven gave his friend a dubious stare not sure what he was showing him.

"Look behind him." Suigetsu stated simply. And behind the blonde stood a smaller copy of Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes were dark and his face angled in a very Uchiha way. Really, the only difference the boy and Sasuke was the smile he wore on his face. That was 100% Naruto's


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning Naruto dropped Yukio off at daycare before heading to town. He desperately needed to go grocery shopping and Yukio needed some winter clothes. The boy had hit a grown spurt and his old clothes wouldn’t fit once the cold hit. It was almost 10am by the time he made it to the thrift store he usually got Yuki’s clothes from so it wasn’t busy. He parked his car in the mostly empty lot before getting out and walking towards the store. 

He had just stepped through the door when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed and stepped back outside to answer, waving to the woman who greeted him apologetically. Surprisingly, Gaara was calling. The redhead was his low-key boyfriend and a know to be antisocial. Yukio called him Uncle Gaara so it was kind of weird for them to kiss around the boy. Hence why the relationship was kind of a secret. He hit the answer button and put on his best smile.

“Hey, babe,” Naruto greeted easily as he started to pace like he always did on the phone. He didn’t know what to do with his body when he couldn’t talk with his hands. 

“Hey,” came the deep voice of his partner. Gaara was on a business trip, as he seemed to always be. His family owned a large law firm in the city and Gaara took the most difficult cases. His intimidating aura gave him the edge against other lawyers. 

“How’s Konaha?” The blonde asked with the smallest hint of sadness. When he found out he was pregnant, he had Yukio he had moved over an hour away. They lived in an apartment while Naruto got his degree online before getting a house not too far from the blondes job. He didn’t need everyone in his business. Yu didn’t deserve to have the stress of his dad being questioned by everyone. 

And he didn’t need Sasuke to know about Yukio, either. 

“As boring as ever,” Gaara said simply and Naruto smiled despite himself. His boyfriend was always trying to make him feel better. “What are you up to?” 

“Buying Yu some clothes,” Naruto said and Gaara hummed thoughtfully. He knew Naruto bought everything second hand- how could he not on a teachers salary? He didn’t make much more than $16 and hour. 

“Why don’t you let me come over this weekend and take you and Yukio out for the day? I can get you both some clothes,” the redhead offered and Naruto just smiled wider. 

“You know I can’t have that, Gaara,” he countered but truly appreciated the offer. Sometimes he wondered why he didn’t just make it official between them. Unfortunately, he knew that it would just confuse Yukio if he started to date. It has always been just himself and his son. “Plus, I was going to take him to the beach tomorrow.” 

“Let me give you some money, okay?” Gaara said in his no-nonsense tone. It was actually pretty sexy... “I insist. I want you to be able to enjoy yourself. You always worry about finances.” 

Naruto laughed at that last sentence. “Uh, yeah. It’s hard being a normal person sometimes. You know, one that works for less than $100 an hour,” the blonde teased before switching the phone to his other hand. “Thanks, though. I’ve got it, okay? I’m going to go inside and go shopping. Come by Sunday and have dinner with us?” 

There was a long pause. “I can do that,” Gaara finally said, “have fun. Bye.” 

“Bye,” the blonde replied with a smile. Goodbyes were always awkward with the other. He was still working on being more...emotional. Naruto placed his phone back in his pocket before heading inside.  
_____________________________________________

The next day Naruto woke up extra early and jumped in the shower. He had to pack up the car before waking Yu up and that was a monster of a task as it was. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his bad where he had his clothes laid out. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped to really see. 

He was still a beautiful golden tan and still incredibly fit. He would still jog and lift weights a few times a week with Kiba while Hinata watched the kids. But his skin was still riddled with the light stretch marks he had gotten from pregnancy. He ran his fingers over the textured skin with a small smile. He didn’t regret a single second of having his Yukio. 

The blonde whisked on some clothes with the precision of someone who was constantly late before bounding down to the kitchen. He needed to make a simple breakfast and pack a lunch for them to take. He decided on Eggos for breakfast and PB&J’s with chips for lunch. He packed up the sandwiches before going to the garage and filling his cooler with ice, water bottles, and juices. He threw a beach bag together and put everything in the trunk. While the waffles cooked he walked up to Yuki’s room. Yu slept much like Naruto, like the dead. His father did his usual routine- opening the curtains, turning off the noise maker, pulling the covers off of his son. 

“DAAAADDDDD!” He whined as soon as the blankets were gone Naruto simply walked from the room. 

“Breakfast is ready,” his father replied, “come down so I can tell you about the surprise I have in store for us today.”

That got Yukio right out of bed, little feet chasing before detouring towards the bathroom. Naruto cracked a smile as he got the waffles on plates for himself and his son. Yuki came through the door just a moment later with a huge grin on his face. He plopped down on a chair before happily accepting his food. 

“So...?” The boy started impatiently, “what are we doing?!”

“I was thinking we could clean up the backyard!” Naruto teased, making Yukio’s face screw up distastefully. The blonde laughed. “How about a trip to the beach?” 

“Yessss!” His son cheered with a signature Uzamaki first pump. Naruto smiled lovingly at his son. Sometimes it was hard to believe that his son was made with another person.  
_____________________________________________

It wasn’t until 9pm that Naruto pulled into their neighborhood after a two hour drive. They were tanned, or at least he was, and utterly exhausted. Yukio passed out almost immediately after they started the drive and Naruto wanted to do the same. They had a great time laying on the beach, soaking up the sun and splashing in the water.

The blonde pulled up to the house and hummed softly at the sight of a black Porsche in his driveway. Gaara was obviously a little early for their dinner tomorrow. He parked the car behind his boyfriends before turning it off. Gaara, who had been sitting on the porch swing, stood and made his way towards the car. He looked absolutely magnificent in dark slimfit jeans and lavender button up. 

Naruto opened his door and stepped out with a little smirk. “Hello, there,” the blonde said in a low voice, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I missed you,” the redhead said with an unmasked heated gaze. Suddenly Naruto was far from tired. He quickly threw the other his house keys before grabbing Yukio from his booster seat. Gaara was holding the door open when the blonde got to the house and he quickly made his way up to Yukio’s room. After a quick kiss goodnight he made his way to his bedroom. 

God, he needed to be ravished. It had been too long. 

And the sight he got when he walked through the door was enough to make a man pass out. Gaara stood facing him, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging loosely over his taunt muscles. Naruto felt his mouth water. “Is he asleep?” Gaara asked casually and the blonde nodded quickly. 

“Yes,” he breathed, “I think we should be okay.” He slowly walked towards his boyfriend, his eyes greedily raking over every inch of the alabaster skin of the other. Before he could get his hands on that stunning body he was interrupted. 

“Naru,” Gaara said abruptly, his eyes falling on Naruto’s abandoned phone, “you’re getting a call.” 

“What the-,” he whined in response, picking up the devise with a glare. “Dad! He’s always such a cock-block!” 

Gaara chuckled before shrugging his shirt off. “I’ll be waiting for you in the shower,” he said with a signature smirk. Fuck. 

“Okay- hey, Dad!” The blonde said when he answered the phone. He tried not to sound too pissed. Iruka had been his father since he was in middle school. They had an unbreakable bond that Naruto appreciated with all of his being. But he always called at the most terrible times. 

“Son,” Iruka said in a panicked tone, “we need to talk. Somethings happened-,” 

“Kakashi?” Naruto interjected quickly, “is he okay?” 

“No, no, Kakashi is fine. It’s Sasuke, Naruto,” Iruka said quickly and Naruto felt like he could throw up. “He’s looking for you. I think he knows something about Yukio.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a headache from hell and a dry mouth. As soon as he sat up from the couch he was hit with a wave of nausea, his stomach lurching dangerously. He He needed some damn fluids and about 10,000mg of Zofran. Last night had been...well, he didn’t know what it had been. His mind reeled and he wondered...was that kid really his? The raven groaned before getting on his feet from the couch and padding towards the bathroom. 

By Sasuke’s standards it was disgusting. He could have never been roommates with such a slob. The counters were covered in different bottles of god-knows-what and the toilet looked like it hadn’t been cleaned since he moved in. And that had been a long time ago. Sasuke _very carefully_ relieved himself before washing his hands thoroughly. 

“Sassuukkeeee!” His friend called and _of course_ Suigetsu would still be lit AF after a night of drinking. Sasuke groaned in response before dragging himself to the kitchen. 

“How the hell are you not feeling like shit?” The Uchiha muttered as he climbed onto a bar stool. Thankfully the kitchen was fairly spotless because his friend was cooking breakfast and he couldn’t eat any food if he thought it was contaminated with filth. 

“I’m used to it,” he confessed with a smirk, “unlike you, pretty boy.”

Sasuke just sneered at the other before laying his head on the cool laminate counter. He was _never_ drinking again. Suigetsu laughed like he had read Sasuke’s mindSoon the raven had a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes before him with a glass of blue Gatorade. He very humbly thanked his friend before digging in. They ate mostly in silence and Suigetsu got the Uchiha some aspirin to help with his throbbing head. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Suigetsu asked finally. Sasuke knew what he was talking about but he didn’t want to talk about it. The raven looked down at his hands as he really thought about it. 

“I don’t know yet,” he replied simply and that was true. He _didn’t_ know what he was going to do. This was so sudden and so...life changing. Sasuke hadn’t even thought about being a boyfriend let alone a father. The closest thing he had to a dad was Itachi and, well, that relationship tended to be strained even on a good day. 

“I mean...do you think-,” 

“I don’t know, Suigetsu,” the Uchiha barked impatiently, “I know nothing except that my ex-boyfriend has a kid that looks exactly like me. I don’t know how old he is or anything yet. I’m going to look into it as soon as I can get in touch with his family.” 

“Okay, Sas,” the other replied defensively, “Iruka still works at the same school. Maybe you can stop by and ask him.”  
That actually wasn’t a terrible idea. _____________________________________________

A week passed and Sasuke mulled over what to do about the situation. He had tried to use his genetically imprinted cold and calculating approach but it was impossible.. The idea of the man he still considered the love of his life having his child was just.. the thought was overwhelming. 

And he couldn’t help but feel a little angry.

Work kept his distracted enough that he made it until his next day off before heading to the school Iruka worked at. Konaha High was where Naruto and Sasuke spent all three years of their relationship and it was bitter sweet to see the building again. He parked his surprisingly modest Jeep Wrangler in the teachers parking lot before heading towards the front office. It was 3:30pm so class was out but Iruka would still hopefully be in his classroom. 

“Hello,” a nice lady greeted when Sasuke walked into the front office, “how may I help you?” 

It wasn’t any secret that Sasuke’s demeanor was slightly off putting but he tried his best to be pleasant back. He didn’t want to piss Iruka off. “Hello, is like to speak to Umino Iruka, please,” the raven said in his most pleasant tone. The woman smiled sweetly at him. 

“You mean Hatake Iruka? He was married last year,” the woman replied back and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. 

“I can’t believe he married that pervert,” Sasuke muttered, “then, yes, Iruka Hatake please. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. He’ll know who I am.” 

“Oh! I remember when you were a student here!” The woman said fondly before picking up the phone. She sat on it for a moment before humming in disappointment. “I’m afraid he isn’t picking up, dear. How about Kakashi?” 

Jesus, why today? Why _him_? Kakashi was probably the last person on earth Sasuke wanted to deal with. “No, I’ll come back,” the raven said without hesitation, “thank you.”

“Naaa, Sasuke,” came deep call just as he was about to walk out of the door. The Uchiha scowled internally as he turned to face the one person he didn’t want to see. Hatake Kakashi was the school principle and a very _odd_ sort of man. He served a few years in the military, though you’d know with his passive attitude.

“Sensei,” Sasuke turned and greeted as kindly as he could, “congratulations on your marriage to Iruka.” 

“Ah, yes, thank you,” he replied with that same slumped stature. “Come with me, I’d love to catch up. Iruka took the day off but you can discuss whatever you want to talk about with me.” 

He didn’t have much choice, really. It was Friday after all and he didn’t think he could make it through the weekend without answers. He nodded and followed Kakashi to his office before sitting down. It felt oddly like he was in trouble since that’s what being there meant when he was in school. 

“What brings you here to see us today?” The older man asked in a surprisingly serious tone. Damn, this was going to be tough.

Sasuke leaned back and tried his best to look _not_ intimidated. “I have some questions,” the raven responded. Kakashi looked interested, leaning forward a hair. 

“And what do you have questions concerning?” The principle asked.

Sasuke breathed out through his nose slowly. “About Naruto,” he replied calmly, “and his son.”


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sank down onto the bed as terror filled him. Iruka was still talking but the blonde didn’t hear a word he said, his ears ringing so loud he couldn’t think.

No...anything but this. 

“Naruto! Listen to me!” Iruka barked and Naruto felt his chest starting to constrict. “Baby, calm down. You can’t do this right now. You need to listen to me.” 

But his son was already starting to hyperventilate. Shit. Iruka should have broken the news that Sasuke was back a little more gently because he needed to know what happened to Kakashi. Naruto couldn’t breathe, the phone falling from his hand onto the floor. He needed to get a grip on himself but it was hard when he was already in such a state. His mind flashed back to the day Sasuke left, just weeks after the positive pregnancy test. How the blonde was _determined_ for Sasuke to never know. 

“Naruto?” Gaara called but the blonde couldn’t answer. He was full on gasping for air when his boyfriend entered back into the room with just a towel around his waist. “Oh, god..” the redhead gasped before he was on the bed pulling Naruto into a tight hug. 

“Shhh, shhh,” Gaara soothed softly, “I’m here, okay? Everything is going to be okay.” Gaara wasn’t sure what had Naruto all bent out of shape but it had to be bad. The blonde was prone to panic attacks on occasion but this one was pretty serious. 

He pulled Naruto down on the bed and held him close until he had calmed down. It only took about 20 minutes but Naruto looked like he had been up for three days by the time he pulled away from Gaara. The lawyer hated to push his boyfriend but he had to know what happened. But he didn’t need to push because the blonde was speaking on his own.

“Sasuke is back,” Naruto said hollowly, “what should I do, Gaara? Is the paperwork going to be enough?”

The redhead frowned, something possessive boiling up inside of him. Sasuke had left Naruto behind so maybe he wouldn’t be interested in the the blonde anymore. Yukio was Naruto’s by the law so he didn’t have to worry about Sasuke trying to take their child away. This very subject was how he and Naruto met.

Many years before when Naruto was still pregnant he came to Sabaku Lawfirm to see what his rights were as a single parent. Iruka wanted to make sure he didn’t need to tell Sasuke since he had no excuse for not knowing who the father of his baby was. Now, Temari usually handled family law cases but she had been gone on vacation for several months. Konkuro handled strictly DUI cases so that left Gaara to advise Naruto. 

The blonde was obviously nervous as he walked into the large office with Gaara’s secretary. He was just barely round with pregnancy but he did glow despite his apprehension to be there. And he was absolutely stunning. Gaara was interested with his first look at the beautiful man before him. 

“Mr. Sabaku,” the woman said after Naruto sat down awkwardly, “this is Uzamaki Naruto. Here is his file.” 

“Thank you,” he said easily as he took the file from her hand. His eyes never left the man before him, even if Naruto wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Mr. Uzamaki, thank you for coming in. How are you today?” 

Naruto looked up, his beautiful blue eyes full of anxiety. He was pregnant and scared, that much was obvious. He was barely out of high school and now he had to change his whole life plans. He looked tired and stressed. 

“I’m fine, you?” He asked back curtly. His voice was surprisingly steady despite his obvious fear. 

“I’m well,” Gaara said back in his smooth, deep tone. “What can I help you with?” He asked as he flipped through the mans folder. 

“I need to make sure my ex can’t come back and try to get rights to our child,” Naruto said meekly. This was a weird situation, one he never though he would be in. 

“And why is that? Did he abuse you?” The redhead asked, flicking his eyes up to lock with Naruto’s. The blonde swallowed thickly at the sight of such beautiful greenish blue eyes.

“No,” he admitted, “he’s just not father material.” 

Gaara hummed as he scanned the pages. “He is going to medical school?” The lawyer asked incredulously, “but you don’t think he is fit to be a father?” 

“No,” the blonde said in irritation, “I don’t think he is at all. You don’t know him. He’s cold and calculating.” 

“That isn’t a reason to deny him access to his child,” Gaara said pointedly, “I’m not sure we can help you with this case, Mr. Uzamaki.” 

“He’s an Uchiha,” Naruto said in a panic, “if he wants to he could buy his way into taking him away just out of spite! Please!” 

Gaara looked up at client with a deep set frown. He had quite the history with the Uchiha’s in his short career. Gaara was only twenty-eight and had been practicing law for only three years. I’m those three years he had been beaten out by the Uchiha family twice. They owned a large pharmaceutical company that made a variety of drugs. 

They were also known for not recalling their drugs like they should. He had represented two clients who had been hurt by those drugs and lost.

“I’ll help you,” Gaara said, “come back when the baby is born and we will talk. Make sure no one finds out you’re pregnant, okay?”

“O—Okay,” Naruto replied, taking a business card Gaara handed him.   
_____________________________________________

“That’s really none of your concern,” Kakashi replied with a shrug, “you left six years ago, Sasuke. Naruto has moved on.” 

“Is that my child?” Sasuke asked in an eerily calm voice. The principle sat back in his chair and watched the Uchiha with a disinterested gaze. 

“We don’t know who’s child it is,” the older man replied, “but I suggest you leave it alone. His son doesn’t need any confusion in his life. If you start coming around asking questions it won’t do anything but hurt him. And probably piss Naruto off, too.” 

Sasuke digested that information for a moment before standing from his seat. This was clearly going to go nowhere. “Thanks for the information,” Sasuke said abruptly as he turned to leave. Kakashi also stood and went to walk Sasuke to the door. 

“I hope you plan to let them live their life, Sasuke,” Kakashi said, “because they’ve done just fine with just the two of them. Please just tell me you won’t go and start asking questions.” 

Sasuke stopped in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder, his dark eyed narrowed into an Uchiha glare. “Oh, I have lots of questions,” he hissed angrily, “and I plan on going right to the source to get my answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! I’m kinda loving Gaara in this, you know? Maybe we should forget Sasuke and just ship GaaNaru ? Haha, just kidding! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on FF.Net like...god, years ago. I figured I liked it so I would post it here. I only posted two chapters so I’ll post the second one soon and then go from there. 
> 
> These two are my OTP and I can’t wait to see where they take us! Comment down below and let me know if you would like this to be revised as an **Omega-verse** fic. I’ve been seriously considering it but I want your opinions!!


End file.
